gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cathy's Crafts/Hardware Store
This is the first chapter of Cathy's Crafts. Level 1-1 *Ivy: Fred, the cab's here! *Fred: I think I'm missing this hardware store already! *Cathy: Relax, Dad. I got this. *Ivy: Fred - we're going to miss our flight! *Fred: Oh! Remember, the key machine's acting up again. I called the repairman... *Ivy: She KNOWS, Fred. You told her. TWICE. *Fred: OK. You're right. After all, she is a chip off the old cinder block! *Ivy: Sigh... Don't worry dear. It's just until you find your niche. *Cathy: Yeah, yeah... I know... *Ivy: Red, we REALLY have to go. *Ivy goes. *Fred: Ahh, a tour of hardware stores across Asia. I can't wait! *Fred: Don't make any changes while we're gone! *Ivy goes. *Ivy: FRED! *Ivy and Fred leave the store. Fred forgot! *Fred: Oh, and don't let that 'boyfriend' of yours monkey with the store! *Ivy goes back. *Ivy and Fed now leave the store. *Meet Mark Duffy, Cathy's boyfriend. *Mark: Psst! Are they gone? *Cathy: Yup, they just- Mark!? What are those boxes for? *Mark places the boxes. *Mark: Okay, so, you know how you're miserable working in your parent's hardware store? *Cathy: Er...well... *Mark: And you know how you've always loved making arts and crafts and things, right? *Cathy: Wait, here? At my dad's hardware store? *Mark: Well, there's a HUGE market for that stuff now. Why not take advantage and diversity? *Cathy: Mark, we talked about meddling, remember? You need to ask me before you do stuff like this! *Mark: Sweetheart, you gotta trust me! This could be big! *Cathy: Just... put it all away before the customers see it. *Mark: Too late... *There was one person... *'Oh, so you DO have crafting supplies! Perfect timing - Bead Needs just closed down.' *Mark: ...I put up fliers all over town. *Cathy: Ohhh.... *Mark: Ready to pick your inventory? Before the level *Mark enters the store. *Mark: Whoa, you already have a handful of customers inside! *Mark: Wanna run over how to run the store? After the level *Cathy received a call while Mark enters the shop. *Cathy: Dad - you've only been gone for five hours. The store is FINE, honest. *Cathy: Of course not - I haven't changed a thing. Mark hasn't even been here! *Cathy: And we DEFINITELY haven't started selling arts and crafts supplies. *Cathy: Kthanx, gottagobye! *Cathy: Oh, I'm such a terrible liar. *Mark: No, no - you were great. *Cathy: Sigh... that's not the point, Mark. I shouldn't have to lie in the first place! *Mark: Cathy, I'm just trying to help! *Cathy: We've been through this before, Mark. If I want help, I'll ASK for it. *Mark: But you're always daydreaming about using your artistic talents. Why not go for it? *Cathy: Because my place is HERE... My parents are going to retire soon. That's my reality. *Mark: Forget that - you'll HATE IT. *Mark: Come to New York with me - be an artist. *Cathy: WHAT? Where did this come from? *Mark: I applied for a job there at GuardianSoft - I saw the job posting when I hacked their website. *Mark: C'mon, you're telling me there isn't ONE dream job for you in New York? *Cathy: Well, there is the Satori Gallery... *Mark: So send them your resume! What have you got to lose? *Mark: Come on, Let's go out for a bite to eat, my treat! *Cathy and Mark follow out of the store. *Ming walks into store. *Ming: Meow. Level 1-2 *Cathy: Dad! Hi! How are the hardware stores of Hong Kong? *Ming cat walks to Cathy. *Ming: Meow. *Cathy: Cat? No... No, there's no cat here. That was just a customer saying "Me- ow!" *Ming: Meoww! *Cathy: Whoops! Gotta go help them, make sure they don't sue. Have fun! *Cathy: Oh my... How did you sneak in here? *Mark enters the store. *Mark: Bad news, babe. You can forget New York. *Mark: Their programmer's test is IMPOSSIBLE. *Ming cat sneak to Mark. *Ming: Meow! *hiss* *Mark: Argh! A cougar! Save me! *One person... *'Hi, do you have any glitter tubes?' *Ming goes to a person. *Ming: *hiss* *Cathy: Sorry! Ugh...it came in off the street and won't leave. *'I knew arts and crafts could be dangerous, but this is something else!' *One person quickly left. *Cathy: Mark, I need you to catch this cat for me. *Mark: Me? No way - have you seen the claws on that thing!? *Cathy: You're gonna see some OTHER claws come out in a minute if you don't help me out! During the level *Mark catches the cat! After the level *Mark caught the cat. *mark: Gotcha, you vicious little mountain cat! *Cathy: See? There's nothing you can't do when you put your mind to it, Mark! *Mark: What do you mean? *Cathy: If you can get over your fear of cats, you can ace that GuardianSoft test too! *Kendra enters the store. Meet Kendra, Cathy's bestie. *Mark: Ahh! *Kendra: What a cute little kitty! Hi there Kitty! Who's a good boy? *Mark: Careful, Kendra! That cat is a... *Ming releases the heart. *Cathy: Hey, Kendra - how's grad school treating you? *Kendra: Exhausting... But, my misery is your gain. *Kendra: I was looking for some old textbooks in the garage, and found some vintage picture frames. Thought you might be able to do something with them. *Kendra places the box. *Kendra: So... Your dad sells crafting supplies now? *Cathy: It's just until my parents get back... They don't exactly know... *Kendra: Messing with the store without your dad's permission?? Who are you and what have you done to my best friend! *Mark: Well, actually, it was MY big idea! *Kendra: Figures. *Cathy: You know, we are making money... Maybe I should tell my dad? Maybe he'll understand... *Kendra: I don't know, your dad is kinda set in his ways... *Mark: Why bother rocking the boat if we're moving to New York anyway? *Kendra: Hold on - you're moving to New York with Mark? *Cathy: I don't know... He had this "idea"... Anyhow, I ended up sending my resume to the Satori Gallery. *Kendra: For what? *Cathy: They're looking for an art buyer! It's kinda my dream gig. *Kendra: Se you can argue with artists about how their paintings should be hung all day? Why not stay here and make your own art? *Cathy: Because I'm not an artist? *Kendra: Sure you are! You've been making cool crafts all your life! Isn't that art? *Cathy: I don't know if it's quite the same... *Ming: Meow! *hiss* *Mark: We've gotta do something about this cat! Customers are too scared to come in the store. *Kendra: You're not gonna put this poor, sweet little kitty out on the streets are you? *Kendra: He could get hurt! *Mark: HE could get hurt? *Kendra: Come here you cute little kitty, yes, yes, yes! You're so precious! Yes, you are! *Mark: Thanks. *Kendra: At least let him stay the night. We'll look for the owner tomorrow. *Mark: How do you know he has an owner? *Kendra: Well, he has a collar! Level 1-3 *Mark enters the store. *Mark: Well, I did it! I took the test - New York here we come! *Mark: Geez, what's wrong with him? *Ming meows a noise. *Kendra: He must be hungry. Probably hasn't eaten in days... *Mark: Yeesh! He probably thinks we all look like giant steaks. *Kendra puts the food in cat's bowl. *Mark: Whoa! Where does he put it all? *Cathy: I have no idea! I blinked, and it's gone! *Ming: Meooowrrr! * *Ming meow* *Cathy: I think he's still hungry. *Ming: Meooowrrr! *Cathy: We've got to find a way to keep him quiet - he's making the customers nervous. *Kendra: Poor baby... I'll get some more din-dins for you, okay? *Mark: That's it! We need to do something about this cat once and for all - show him who's boss! *Kendra: Don't you DARE do anything to hurt Mr. Snugglemittens! *Mark: Sorry, can't hear you, gottagobye! *Mark left the store. *Kendra: Ugh, that guy. Don't worry, I'll help you tend the store. *Cathy: Thanks! *Cathy and Kendra work together. After the level *Meet Rohann Bosch, talented artist. *Rohann: Ming! I've been looking everywhere for you! Why did you run away? *Ming: Meoow! *Rohann takes Ming. *Cathy: Rohann!? Rohann Bosch? *Rohann: Cathy Bradford! From the Summer Crafts Camp!? Boy, you look... great! *Cathy: Thanks! What are you doing in town? *Rohann: The Snuggford Springs Arts and Crafts Festival, or course! *Rohann: I thought you'd be all over something like that - you were such a great artist back in high school. *Cathy: Yeah... I don't really do much with my art any more. *Rohann: Shame... There are a lot of interesting people there - plus a big cash prize for the winner. *Mark: Oh hi, I'm Mark, Cathy's BOYFRIEND. We're both pretty busy, seeing as we're moving to NEW YORK. TOGETHER. *Rohann: New York, huh? Fancy! *Rohann: Anyway, I just came in for my cat, so... C'mon Ming, time to go! *Ming: Meowwrr! *Rohann: Ming, you're embarrassing me. *Ming: Meowwrr! *ROhann: Er… Um... Would it be okay if Ming stays here? He kinda hates our hotel room... *Ming: MEOOWW? *Cathy: Sigh... Okay, but only if YOU supply the cat food. That cat eats like a horse. *Rohann: Awesone! I'll send some tomorrow. Be a good boy, Ming! *Rohann leaves the store. *Mark: What a jerk. *Kendra: Jealous? *There was a call. *Cathy: Dad? It's like, 3 in the morning over there! What are you-? *Cathy: No, the store looks just like you left it, Dad. Honest! How are the hardware stores in Japan? *Cathy: Y...you're cutting your trip short to come home? Tonight!? Level 1-4 *Cathy: Well, Ming. Change of plan... My parents are coming back tonight. Looks like it's goodbye for us... *Ming: Mew? *Cathy: We'll miss you, too - but my Dad definitely won't let me have a cat in the store. *Kendra walks to Cathy. *Mark: Hey babe, can't come over today. Soz! Got stuff to do. Bye! *Kendra: Let me guess - now that your parents are on their way home, he's making himself scarce? *Cathy: Mark? No, I'm sure he's just...busy, that's all. *Kendra: Hmm... *Postman said: Delivery for Cathy Bradford! *Cathy accepts deliveries. *Cathy: Wow, that's A LOT of cat food. *Postman: There's more where that came from! *The postman leaves the store. Cathy puts away the delivery. During the level *Cathy receives the deliveries of pet food. *Postman: Delivery for Ms. Cathy Bradford! After the level *Kendra: Man, Rohann spares no expense when it comes to your chow. *Cathy: We'll have to get it out of here before- *Cathy: Oh my gush! They're here already! *Mark enters the store. *Mark: Hey, babe. *Cathy: Mark?! Phew... I thought you were my parents. *Mark: Don't worry about them - everything's been taken care of. *Kendra: I knew you were up to no good! Taken care of HOW? *Mark: Nothing to worry about. Hey! Guess who aced their programming test with GuardianSoft? *Cathy: ...Oh. *Mark: Babe, what's wrong? *Cathy: The Satori Gallery turned me down - they want someone with a 'stronger art background.' No big deal, I guess... *Mark and Cathy hug. Level 1-5 *Cathy: I feel like such idiot for having applied for that job. New York... What was I thinking? *Ming: Meow. *Mark delivers boxes. *Mark: Hey... If you ask me, it's Satori's loss, not yours. *Cathy: No, they're absolutely right. I work retail in a hardware store. I'm no artist. *Mark: Aha! That's where you're wrong! *Cathy: What do you mean? *Mark places the box. *Mark: You'll find out! *Jenny visits. *Jenny: Hi, my name's Jenny! I just wanted to say, I LOVE your picture frames! *Cathy: Really? Awww, thanks! *Jenny: Sooo… I was wondering if you could help me make my own frame? It's for my husband. It's our anniversary! *Cathy: Ooooh, I'd love to! During the level *Cathy helps Jenny make a gift. After the level *Cathy: How are we doing, Jenny? *Jenny: Just adding some finishing touches and... all done! *Cathy: That looks great! I'm sure your husband will love it. *Jenny: Couldn't have done it without you! Thanks! *Jenny leaves the store. *Mark: Hey babe, come over here! It's ready! *The printer is ready! *Mark: Voila! Isn't it great? *Cathy: Sure is... Er, what is it? *Mark: My old photo printer! *Cathy: Great!.. Why is it here? *Mark: Kendra's picture frames! People could print out their photos and you could frame them! *Cathy: Mark... that's... That's brilliant! *Cathy: Hang on, it's a text from my mom. *Cathy: …… *Cathy: MARK!! Why are my parents in Timbuktu? Level 1-6 *Kendra: He did WHAT!? *Cathy: He hacked into the airline's mainframe and changed their destination from LAX to Timbuktu. *Cathy: It was a clean job, too. No other passengers were affected. *Kendra: That's... actually pretty impressive. *Cathy: Impressive!? My parents are furious! *Kendra: Did I say impressive? I meant irresponsible! Where is he so I can strip his hide? *Cathy: Oh don't worry, Ming took care of that already. *Ming: Meow. *Kendra: Good job, Ming! *Cathy: He deserves it, too. Now my parents are being held by Malinese immigration! *Kendra: Mail...Mail-what? *Cathy: Timbuktu is in Mali. *Kendra: Wow, I've heard of 'going all the way to Timbuktu'... I thought it was just a made up expression. *Cathy: Apparently it's very real, and my parents are very stranded. After the level *Cathy: It's my mom! *Cathy: They need their original itinerary to prove they're supposed to go to Los Angeles. *Kendra: OK! So, where is it? *Cathy: They have no idea! Level 1-7 *Cathy and Kendra hold their cabinets. *Kendra: Okay, what are we doing with these again? *Cathy: My parents keep all their important documents in these things. *Cathy: The itinerary has got to be in one of them! *Cathy and Kendra place the cabinets. *Kendra: We're going to search through ALL of these? *Cathy: There can't be that many. I'm sure my parents empty them out every once in a while. *Kendra: … There's a receipt for some 'cool barrels' from 1886. During the level *Cathy searches for receipts in the filing cabinets! After the level *Cathy and Kendra go to their cabinets. *Kendra: Cathy... This is hopeless! *Cathy: Please keep looking! If we don't find this itinerary, my parents are going to have to open a hardware store in the Sahara desert! *Mark enters the store. *Mark: Aww! This sucks! Cathy, you can forget New York. I blew my interview - I knew I shouldn't meet them in person! I'm terrible in person! *Kendra: We have bigger problems, Mark! Remember Timbuktu? *Cathy: Alright, everyone relax. Mark, you got them stranded. You need to help us find their itinerary. *Mark: Why search by hand? I could easily scan all these and write a search algorithm to automate the whole thing! *Kendra: ...Huh? *Mark: Don't worry, it's gonna be GREAT! Level 1-8 *Cathy's got a sweat. Ming releases heart. *Mark: Hey, don't touch that! *Ming: Meow? *Mark: This is a sensitive instrument. Stay away! *Ming: Meow. *Cathy: Have you found their itinerary yet? *Mark: Uhh… Not yet, babe, but soon! *Cathy: How soon, Mark? My parents are stranded! *Mark: Anywhere between five minutes and five days. *Cathy: What?!? We need those receipts, ASAP! *Mark: I'm working as fast as I can! *Ming: Mew! *Mark: Ahh! Keep that cat away from here! *Ming walks to the spot. After the level *Mark: Arggh! I'm such a terrible programmer! This is why GuardianSoft never called me back! *Mark: So what if I can hack anything? I'm the worst programmer ever! *Cathy: Mark...if we're wasting time here, I really need to know. *Mark: Let's see... *Mark finds. *Mark: It found it! My program found the itinerary! Woo hoo...I'm the best programmer in THE WORLD! *Mark: Hey, why is it still beeping? It's not supposed to do that! *Mark checks. *Mark: … Oh, it's my email alert. Hey, it's from GuardianSoft! *Cathy: What does it say? *Mark: They... They offered me a job! *Cathy: …….. Level 1-9 *Ming walks to Cathy. *Cathy: *sigh!* I'm going to miss Mark... I wish I could go with him, but I can't... *Ming: Meow? *Cathy: Because Mark is good at computers and math and stuff, and I'm good at... nothing. *Ming: Meow. *Cathy: ...Maybe I'm not good enough for him anymore, either. *Mark enters the store. *Mark: Are you talking to that evil cat again? *Ming: Meowrr! *Cathy: All packed? *Mark: Yeah... Hey, wanna go out on a date? I mean, I'd like to spend the day with you before I go. *Kendra enters the store. *Cathy: Of course! I just... I can't leave the store. *Kendra: Go... have fun. I'll keep an eye on things. *Cathy: You sure? *Kendra: Yeah... I've got you covered! *Cathy: You're the best! *mark: Thanks, Kendra! *Cathy and Mark leave for a date. *Kendra: How hard can it be? *Kendra runs the store. After the level *Kendra: Whew! How does Cathy do this every day? *Rohann enters the store. *Rohann: Hey, Kendra! *Ming: MEOWWW! *Rohann: Ming! You missed me, pal? I missed you too! *Ming: MEW! *Rohann: Are you ready to go back to the hotel? *Roahnn: Guess not. *Ming goes back to the spot. *Rohann: Where's Cathy? *Kendra: Oh, she and Mark went on a date. *Rohann: What does she see in that guy? *Kendra: No idea... but he makes her happy. Though Mark is moving to New York, so we won't be seeing him around much longer. *Rohann: She's not going? *Kendra: Nope. *Rohann: HMMMM... Level 1-10 *Fred and Ivy are back to the place. *Fred: My precious store! *Cathy: Mom! Dad! How was your flight? Are you okay? *Cathy and Ivy gave a hug. *Ivy: Honey, we we're fine! Timbuktu is AMAZING and the Malinese are wonderful. *Cathy: Phew, that's good. *Ivy: I still can't figure out how we were rerouted to Africa, though. So strange. *Jenny and her friend enter the store. *Fred: Cathy... W-what happened here? *Cathy: Oh! Dad - don't worry, it was only temporary! I was just about to get rid of it. *Jenny: You better not! I LOVE your new gift wrapping station! I even brought my friend along to show her! *Jenny: Loving all the new arts and crafts things, Fred. I've never seen the place look better! *Fred: I, uh... *Fred: Yeah! That was the plan all along! *Cathy: Sorry, Dad. *Fred: Don't be, Cath-bear... Maybe... maybe I've been a bit too stuck in my ways. *Fred: Show ne what you've been up to. Maybe I can help. *Ming: Meowwrr! *Fred: A cat! Cathy, you know I don't like cats! *Ming runs away. *Cathy: Ming! Come back! *Kendra: I'll get him! *Kendra runs to get Ming. After the level; Post-chapter *Fred: Cath-Bear, I gotta say... craft supplies are a really nice addition to the shop. *Cathy: Thanks, Dad... It's really pretty fun! Sigh... Reminds me of art school… *Ming returns. *Kendra: *huff!* I caught him! *Ming: Meowrr! *Cathy: Is he okay? *Kendra: It's not him we have to worry about! *Cathy: What do you mean? *Kendra: Mr. Bradford, sir! I'm sure Ming didn't mean to do what he did to your patio station! *Fred: What?!? *Kendra: Please don't look, it's too painful! *Fred: Ahhh!!! *Fred and Kendra run to the patio. *Ivy: I spotted this brochure in the cab, Cath. *Ivy gives brochure to Cathy. *Cathy: Yeah, the arts and crafts festival. I've heard about it. *Ivy: Well, don't you think you should at least check it out? *Cathy: I don't know, Mom... I haven't worked on my art in a looong time. *Ivy: You never know what you can do until you try! *Fred returns. *Fred: My patio furniture! My beautiful, EXPENSIVE, patio furniture!